


A Love Live Z Christmas

by RukiaUniverse



Series: Love Live Z! Collection [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crack, Implied Relationships, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse
Summary: Threat of the androids imminent, they decide to have a Christmas party at Chika's house. A lot goes down...
Series: Love Live Z! Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878037
Kudos: 3





	A Love Live Z Christmas

_With not a second care in the world, Mari Ohara, CEO of Ohara Industries, one of the most prestigious tech companies in the world, wished upon the namekian dragon balls to wish everyone great holidays. She knew that Dia Kurosawa would kill her for it, but she would’ve had a worse death if she used the normal ones. Aqours decided to meet up the day before Christmas Eve to have a gift exchange. Well, Mari came up with the idea for them to do a Secret Santa, and have everyone say who they thought the gift was from as a game._

_They thought it was pointless, but then Mari had offered a reward to anyone who guessed correctly. She probably would give it to them regardless, so it was still pointless. “Just good fun!” She remarked. The days of their christmas break slowly passed by, until eventually, the day was today._

Chika Takami, Savior of the Earth, was training on the beach next to her home. She often thought back to the words of that mysterious person, that Super Idol. On May 12th at 10 AM, exactly three years from now, two androids will arrive and wreak havoc near South City. Chika was to get a heart virus and die from that. These androids were supposed to be terrifyingly strong, and she had to prepare for the worst.

She sometimes received instruction from Honoka, not as often as she did earlier in this year. Chika had started a training streak of at least an hour a day. This streak never faltered, not even when the weather itself went against her. Today, the week of the holidays, was no exception.

It was a cold, snowy, December day. It was dark outside, early in the day as usual. Morning hadn’t come yet, and in the afternoon they had a Christmas party. Getting this out of the way early was how she did her ‘off’ days. She wore a dark blue windbreaker over what she used to practice in later in their career as Aqours. Chika repeated combo after combo, all of the patterns she learned from the leader of μ's. Ki control was the least of her worries, having mastered Super Idol from her trials on Yardrat. 

That mysterious girl had told her that she had come from a few years in the future, sometime past the androids attack. Said she was in an idol club herself. Nijigasaki, or something like that. Mari was somehow able to hear their conversation and did some investigating at their school, frequently visiting via an Ohara helicopter. Found a match named Ayumu, and decided to stay in contact with them. 

“Mikan Wave!” Chika called out, charging up that familiar orange energy, and firing it off into the ocean. The beam split the waves in its path, and it kept on going until she wasn’t able to see it. She let out a sigh, looking up towards the snowy sky. Today was going to be an interesting day.

  
  


…

  
  


In the Takami Inn, the past members of Aqours gathered around the table in Chika’s room. She had put her jacket on her bed. Gifts of various shapes and sizes were on the piece of furniture, each with a sticky note on them. Yoshiko picked up what she assumed was her own present.

“ _...Shioko?_ Really? Where in the world did you get that name from?” She questioned the orange haired girl, who blinked. Her santa hat was slanted, but never managed to fall off her head.

“Isn’t that how you spell it?” 

“...Chika. We’ve known each other since we were kids. How did you spell mine wrong too?” Kanan brought up, looking at hers that read ‘ _Cannon.’_ The only one she managed to spell correctly was You’s name. Riko looked down at _‘Richolas’_ disappointedly.

“Think about it for a second, you guys told me your names, but didn’t spell it out!” She tried explaining.

“You’ve seen our signatures multiple times!” The pianist argued. Since they were idols, they had to sign a bunch of stuff. Ruby just glanced at _‘Robux’_ and decided to try changing the subject.

“So, You, how is it as the Water Warrior?” She asked. You was relieved by this question.

“Stopping crime is pretty fun. Being televised constantly is really nerve wracking, though. It’s on a completely different scale from idol stuff.” You responded, trying to size up the box that her gift is wrapped in. “But, thanks to the Sakura Savior, the workload has been cut in half, and I could never be more grateful.” They continued with their conversation, while said savior was busy with trying to stop Yohane from starting a ritual in the middle of their gathering. Eventually she got the fallen angel to go back to resting, and they sat back down at the table.

“How’s your day been so far, Richolas?” Chika said, snickering. Riko sighed, resisting the urge to backhand her.

“Dumb name aside, it’s been fine. Though, I woke up to a bunch of steam gift cards on my doorstep. It was really strange.” She explained. Yoshiko and You both opened their mouths to speak, made eye contact, and stopped themselves from saying anything. _They had to discuss this later…_

Ruby watched this exchange happen across the table.

“Hey, Yoshiko-” She began, before her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out, and saw it was from Instagram. Ruby smiled at a comment she got on her dance video.

 **_xXFallenAngelXx:_ ** _omg that thang was thangin!!!_ 😍😍😍

Just to make sure it was the same person, she checked their bio.

**xXFallenAngelXx**

_single 💔_

_#1 sakura savior fan_ 😍

_only adding irl friends to this spam acc ‼️_

Ah, yes. Yoshiko Tsushima’s spam account. If only her diehard fans on Twitch knew about this. She got another notification, this time in her phone messages. Yoshiko made her put her name down as,

 **Baby Daddy 💖💖💖:** Do not speak a word about this or else I will alert Dia Kurosawa of your ‘private spam’ and ‘dubsmash videos.’

...She slowly put her phone back in her pocket. “...Nevermind.” Yohane gave her an eerie smile. Her and Yoshiko have two different phones, in turn two separate phone numbers.

Mari stood up, immediately gaining everyone’s attention.

“Well, I guess it’s time to start! Let’s start with Hanamaru!” She started. Her gift was a huge bag. Extremely huge paper bag. Ignoring the note that said _‘Hannah-Mary’,_ she looked inside. By a first glance, she could tell that…

“This is the entire menu for Outback Steakhouse!” She dug around inside for a bit, while everyone looked dumbfounded. “There’s even the dessert and appetizers in here! Thanks Mari!”

“How ever could you tell?” She asked, interested.

“Two days ago you took me to Outback and got me the same thing.”

“That _is_ true...well, for guessing right, I will give you the entire menu for Olive Garden!” Mari promised her, to Hanamaru’s delight.

“Wait. Make sure to get extra breadsticks, zura. Even extra _extra_ breadsticks.” The businesswoman shook it off.

“Yes, yes. I know the drill. I got you the menu that day just to test your reaction.”

“Thanks Mari!” Mari sat back down next to Kanan.

“...Did you really just get her everything from Outback? _And_ Olive Garden after that?” The diver questioned. Mari kept up her permanent smile.

“Yeah! Anyways, next in line is Chika.” She announced. 

“Yay!” The leader cheered, tearing through the wrapping paper. She didn’t waste time making herself a sticky note. Once the paper was gone, she looked at the box surrounding it in awe. “Wow, a Honoka figure! Looks like it’s from _Banpresto._ ” The box art was nice, as it was of her idol as a Saiyan. She looked over to the pianist.

“Is it from you?” Riko nodded, smiling.

“I knew you were really excited for it, but never got a chance to pre-order it. It went out of stock almost immediately at release. So I managed to snag one on a site for a little bit over the price.” She elaborated. Chika went up to her and eagerly gave her a hug. 

“Thank you, Riko!” She giggled as Chika began dramatically crying.

“You’re welcome.”

“Since you guessed correctly, here you go, Chika!” Mari tossed her an object, and she caught it.

“A key?”  
“It’s a key to a two story house that is completely filled with mikans.” She told her. Chika put the key in her pocket.

“I will go and visit this house when the party's over.” She stated boldy, going back to sit down. She was very determined to go take a look at this dream house.

“Alright, Ruby. It’s your turn.” Ruby picked up the long present and eyed it nervously. She started unwrapping it slowly, and eventually sped up little by little. She sees that it’s a fishing pole and smiles.

“Thank you Kanan.” She nodded in affirmation. Mari cheered, and eagerly gave the girl her gift, surprising her greatly. “A ticket to America?”

“Yes, so you can go to a Bass Pro Shop! I know you want to go there.” 

“Mari Ohara. Need I remind you that all of us in this room have the ability to fly? What’s the point in giving her a ticket to go on a flight?” Dia spoke up, her aura sending chills to everyone in the room. Mari simply ignored it, shrugging.

“It’s the thought that counts. Now, Riko!” Her gift was rather small compared to everyone, as she could fit it in the palm of her hand. But, it was clearly worth more than its size when she opened it...

“Wow, it’s a ring! It’s so shiny.” Chika stated in awe, looking over Riko’s shoulder. While the famous savior’s outside reaction was positive, even the untrained eye could notice she was sweating bullets.

_Uh...did Chika give me this? Wait no, there’s no way, she’s right behind me almost more surprised than I am? Yoshiko, maybe? I don’t think she’d still be making me fan accounts to this day… Wow, I was around a lot when I was younger. But, now, it’s got to be…_

“You, you didn’t have to give me this.” She said, confident in her guess.

“We are partners in crime, you know. Well, in fighting crime. Anyway, it’s a promise to keep on saving the world!” The warrior declared. Even with the threat of the androids imminent, it wouldn’t stop them from living their life. You and Riko stared deeply into each other's eyes until Mari interrupted by applauding them, crying dramatically.

“Such a new love story to last a lifetime!” She cried, wiping her tears away with Yoshiko’s jacket. “Riko, I bought you the rights to a lot of stock images so you can continue your catf-” She stopped herself after feeling Riko stare daggers at her. This was different from Dia’s demon aura. 

Mari tried to laugh it off to fill in the deathly silence, and decided to open her own gift. Tearing it from it’s wrapping prison, she saw Love Live Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Specifically the Wii version, and hopefully the one with the...existing online battle function. She looked over to her fallen angel friend.

“Wow, is this a new copy? It looks untouched.” She asked Yoshiko, who glanced back at her nervously.

“Yes, it’s brand new. I found a seller who hadn’t taken it out of the plastic wrapping. Plus, I already have 12 copies of it on Wii since it’s the best game ever, so I thought you could have one.” Before the random wii game freak could go on a tirade about the exact conditions of every copy she owned, Mari decided to interject herself.

“I don’t really play video games, but it might be worth the collector’s value. Thanks, Yoshiko!” She said, raising her hand up. Yoshiko gave her a high five before Yohane wanted to have a say in things, doing that weird hand sign thing.

“Ah yes, the mortal value of mere code on a round, thin, frail object. Such is an enigm-” 

“Shut up.” Chika suddenly said, throwing a mikan straight at her. Being hit on the head was able to knock some sense into her. 

“...You’re welcome, Mari. Wait, where am I again?” Who knew two beings in the same shared body could lead to memory loss…

“How about you open yours, You?” Mari evaded answering Yoshiko’s question intentionally. She nodded and opened up her present. The box was pretty big. Inside was...a new outfit? Wait, this had tech in it, so it must be for her Water Warrior job. 

_Okay. So, if Mari already had Hanamaru, then it could be Ruby. Or even Chika, with all of that knowledge...if you could even say that, from Yardrat. Whatever she did over there. There’s probably gonna be a really sappy Kurosawa sister moment sometime today, so I’ll go with our leader._

“Wow, Chika, how did you make this?” She tested the waters.

“Oh, I just know, picked up some stuff and put it together.” Despite being criminally dumb, she sure knew how to make stuff unintentionally. Chika could probably come up with more stuff if she used her brain correctly. Mari chucked a small container at You’s head, hitting her head on with it. You tried analyzing what was in it, but it didn’t work. 

“What’s this?” She questioned.

“Just something I made! Nothing special.” Mari feigned ignorance for the uncounted amount in her life, and decided to move on to her next target. “Yoshiko! You’re next!”

The streamer practically tore the wrapping open. This was a stupid move judging by how tiny whatever inside was. She looked closely, noticing it was the guide for Nicktoons MLB.

“I was missing this because that stupid seller forgot to mark it! Well, good thing I have it now.” She said, testing it’s condition. It was perfect. After almost tearing it to shreds, she internally vowed to protect it with her life as reparations for the trauma she caused it. “Uh, is it from you, Hanamaru?” 

“Yes, it is! You complained about it to me everyday at school so I found one lying around somewhere and decided to give it to you, zura.” She replied. Because she was right next to Yoshiko, Mari smacked her on the head with an extension cord.

“I could not thank you any more, little d-” Yohane was interrupted by Mari hitting her again, making a mental note not to accidentally bring out the fallen angel.

“This is for you to plug in your consoles that you impulse buy off of google. Why did you need to buy a SouljaGame?” Mari questioned Yoshiko.

“I didn’t _need_ it exactly, it was for ironic value.” She tried explaining. Mari just blinked at her and then turned to Kanan.

“Go ahead and open yours, Kanan!” Inside of the diver’s present was a huge recycling bin with a lifetime supply of water bottles. Specifically bottles with the lack of water. Kanan was left speechless, but still managed to say...

“...Thanks, Dia.” The older Kurosawa flinched at her cover being blown almost immediately. Somehow she knew it was from her. 

“...W-wow, how did you know?” 

“I told Kanan that you watched a ten hour compilation of Kanan drinking water at practice and managed to drink all of that water during that time frame.” This left everyone in the room speechless. Amidst the silence, Mari just simply hands Kanan a bag of senzu beans. 

“...You all promise to leave this in the past, correct?” Dia said, breaking the quiet. All of them shakily replied, including the rebellious Mari,

“Yes, ma’am.” They tried continuing on with their conversations, even with the weird information they had just received.

 _Hmm… I may have accidentally switched up my gifts. I was supposed to give You those senzu beans and Kanan that drink. Oh well, I’ll just wait things out, I guess._ The jokester thought. Since Dia already knew she was the last person to go, she opened her own gift. It’s a limited edition golden case version of Love Live Xenoverse.

“This couldn’t be from anyone but my dear sister Ruby.” Dia guessed.

“I knew you missed the pre-order after recovering from the Shiny Tornado attack. So I thought you would want it.” Both sisters tearing up, they share an embrace.

“Of course I would.” Dia responded. While everyone was watching them, Yoshiko yawned.

“Xenoverse, at least the first one, is horrible. The gameplay is bad, and the lag is literally disgusting and shitty.” She spoke up. Before Dia could kill her, Mari gives her an Eli poster. Immediately, she took it and admired it, giving everyone a good laugh.

Eventually, they conclude the party with just having a good time, deciding to continue through the night and onwards to Christmas Eve.


End file.
